Today, the process of manufacturing semiconductor precision components is divided into several processing chambers. Precision component container apparatuses are used for moving precision components among each processing chamber.
To ensure that precision components are isolated from pollution and contact with ambient air, one conventional approach is to charge precision component container apparatuses with gas.
Thus, a precision component container apparatus today usually has a check valve to prevent leakage of gas from the precision component container apparatus. Usually, a spring and a valve are used in a check valve. Specifically, the elastic force of a spring is applied to a valve. When gas is injected into the container, the entrance force of the gas exceeds the elastic force of the spring, forcing the valve to open for charging of the precision component container apparatus with a gas such as nitrogen.
Usually, a gas charging device does not need to produce a large pushing force while supplying gas into a precision component container apparatus. The pushing force only needs to be larger than the elastic force of a spring in a check valve. Thus, the elastic force of a check valve cannot be so large that it cannot be exceeded by the pushing force of the gas. Otherwise, if the pushing force of the gas cannot completely open the valve, an insufficient amount of gas will be injected into the container, and the purpose of cleaning precision components will not be achieved.
However, if the elastic force of a check valve spring is reduced, any shaking or vibrating during the charging operation may cause the check valve spring to move easily, such that the valve will open abnormally and the gas will leak from the precision component container apparatus.
Thus, it is necessary to design a gas charging check valve with better gas tightness and a precision component container apparatus with said gas charging check valve.